Told Ya!
by grace.em
Summary: Grace is having a normal day, not expecting what will happen at work. Grace and Wayne :


Okay so this tiny Ficlet is writen in Grace's point of view. Hope you enjoy! :D (Everything in italic is Grace's thoughts, and bold is Rigsby's)

~GRACE

Haha! funny...sorry I just now realized you prolly think I'm obsessed with the show because I go by Grace...That is my birth name, I'm not that addicted. :P

* * *

Grace woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping. _Ugh again? Why do always have to be early, if I didn't I could sleep in another half an hour._ She practically rolled out of bed, and stumbled into the bathroom. She had to splash her face about five times to be awake and aware enough to remember she had to work that morning. _Crap I have to work, and today's coffee day I hope someone's bringing it beause I sure as hell am not._

Grace headed back into her bedroom to get dressed. She did her normal routine dressed, makeup, coffee, e-mail, work.

She walked in the door at her normal time six-thirty when really she didn't have to be there till seven.

She went and sat down at her desk, she heard footsteps. _What the...? no one else comes here this early. Who is...?._ When she stood up they stopped, _Strange, why did the footsteps just stop? _Grace reached into the top drawer of her desk and grabbed her gun. she started looking around when she saw Rigsby walking around the corner with five coffees from starbucks in one hand and a file in the other.

_Oh it's just Wayne *sigh* Gah! Stop it Grace it's against the rules you can't like him, he's not your type, he's not your type, he's not your type!. _he stopped at Lisbon's office walked in and set down some coffee, walked to his desk and set down a coffee, walked over to Cho's desk and once again set down a coffee. He walked right passed her still reading the file in his hand and handed Jane, who was on the couch, his coffee and went to sit back down at his desk.

_Awww.. How nice he brought coffe for Lisbon, Cho, Jane and me...wait not me...what the? _Grace was dissapointed, he had another coffee, other that his, but he didn't give it to her. "Why didn't you set a coffee on my desk?" Grace asked in a sad tone of voice. Rigsby jerked his head up and raised his eyebrows. "Sorry Gr...Van Pelt, I guess I just forgot about yours!" _He almost called me Grace!! He's so hot! STOP Grace stop thinking about him if Jane reads your mind you'll never hear the end of it._

he stood up and walked over to her handing her the other coffee. Jane sat up smiling from ear to ear and said, "Come on Wayne we both know it was because you want to be superman, you wanted to be the one the hand her the coffee we all know she needs." Jane was still smiling when Grace looked up and Rigsby with a small smile, and went back to her computer. Rigsby just glared at Jane and then went back to his desk. "Oh Grace! I read your thoughts...Never thought you, sweet, innocent, you could be so graphic about the man you're secretly in love with."

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GODDDD! He read my thoughts I should just shoot him. Grace stoppit you're not violent. At least he didn't say it was Rigsby._

Jane started laughing again. "Please don't shoot me. You should be happy I didn't say it was R..."

Grace froze. _Don't say it Please don't._

"Roger. Oops! I let it slip." Roger the janitor stopped, turned and then winked at Grace.

_Oh Lord, put me out of my misery. Kill me, but let it be quick. _"Oh I don't think God will kill you. Agent Wayne Rigsby wouldn't be able to live, come on Grace you know he's head over heels in love with you, and we know you are head over heels in love with..." Jane stopped talking when he got a threatening glare form both agents before him.

"fine!" Jane layed back down and took a sip of the substence in his cup. Grace and Rigsby turned around when they heard Jane spew his coffee everywhere. "What? what's wrong with it?" Rigsby asked "It's coffee!" Jane explained. "Yea not shit sherlock, that kinda is what you get at Starbucks..." Grace giggled. _HAHA! Finaly. We have the upper hand. Wayne and I...hmmm...Wayne and I :)_

"You think this is funny?" Jane asked with a smile. "The reason I don't let out all of your thoughts when I hear them is for this reason RIGHT here. So I can spill 'em later!" Both agents went wide eyed. They were both still facing Jane when he started. "Wayne, Grace daydreams about you, and her and the first time you kiss the first time you have sex and the first date."By Now Rigsby was smiling not realizing that his smile would shorlty be smacked off his face.

"And Van Pelt, Everytime Rigsby here catches a glimpse of you he slowly peels of your clothes in his mind, and then ironicly he ALWAYS has to go to the bathroom right after you sit down. You catch my drift. So why don't you both stop daydreaming about what the first time you'll have sex would be like and acctually just find out. Good God!"

Jane stood up and walked out of the room not before throwing his coffee away and glancing back "I only drink tea." Both Rigsby and Van Pelt were absolutly beside theirselves. they couldn't talk.

_Oh my God! How did he know I...Wayne knows I daydream about him and I? Why the hell did he have to go into detail??_

**Holy Shit. Did he just tell van pelt I think about her and I getting it on or that I get hard imagining her naked. I am so screwed.**

Cho walked in and took a sip of his coffee, "What the hell happened to you two? Jane?"

**_TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER_**

Everyone was back to normal, (on the outside) but inside Van Pelt and Rigsby were still freaking out. Jane walked in and smiled at everyone with his tea in his hand. "I'm not sure if anyone knows this but for the record, I don't drink coffee it's repulsive, I only drink tea." Jane went and layed back down on his couch. Grace zoned out after that, _Hmmm... I hope Rigsby doesn't think I'm gross or crazy. Of course I like him but this, Jane went too far, WAY TOO FAR! I can't take it anymore. _Grace looked back up and came back to the conversation in the room. Rigsby was totaly out of it and Jane was talking. "Rigsby I want you to think about what you want to do mast right now, what you want to do the most and when I say so, I want you to get up and do that thing that you are thinking about." Grace knew what was coming and she didn't want it...well she did but not like this. She stood up and started to walk away. _I can't be here, he's gonna do something...with me I just know it. and Jane knows it that's why he's doing this... _Grace stopped walking when she felt a gentle tough on her wrist it was hard enough to spin her around but not hard enough to hurt. She felt his lips on hers, so gentle yet so tough. She couldn't resist, before she was thinking anything through she was kissing him back. _OH MY GOD! He's kissing me! He's really kissing me! *sigh* WAIT! No he's not! Jane's making him do this... DAMN!_ Grace stumbled backward, eyes wide. "ASS! Gah." She yelled gesturing to Jane.

A little later everyone was laughing and talking. Rigsby walked in drinking his coffee and flashed Grace a famous smile that made her melt. Jane looked at Rigsby squinted his eyes and tilted his head, "He doesn't remember!" Wayne looked up with raised eyebrows "who?" Cho looked up and said "He remembers." Lisbon shipped in, "He so remembers!" Everyone left, leaving Rigsby and van pelt "You really don't remember?" "Remember what?" Rigsby demanded. "Nothing." Grace said with a smile. Grace walked out and started yelling at Patrick You knew he was gonna do that!" Grace yelled. "Yep." Jane was completely relaxed. Grace glanced over at Wayne who was sitting down at his desk, and put her thinking cap on "tea?" she asked, offering him a cup from Panera, Jane nodded and took a sip, but immediately spitting it back out. Rigsby started laughing, then just looked up as if looking into his thoughts. He went wide eyed. "Ummm....Grace DAMN! I mean Van Pelt can I talk to you for a second?" She just nodded and followed him. Patrick watched the couple, by now Lisbon and Cho had joined Patrick. Jane smiled and said "They're gonna make out." both Lisbon and Cho shook their heads and said "No they are not Jane stop." "Wat for it....Wait for it." Jane said dragging out the "T" on the second "it". all three watched as Rigsby stepped forward and started kissing Grace, pressing her back up against the glass. Jane just smiled and said, "Told Ya!"

* * *

The End :) Yeesh, neesh? R&R please!


End file.
